The present invention relates to an archery bow stabilizer, and more particularly relates to improved damper construction of archery bow stabilizer.
For the purpose of affording a stabilizing effect to archery bow shooting, it is conventional to provide an archery bow with at least one stabilizer which is disposed to the back face of the bow handle section and comprises a weight element, a support rod carrying the weight element at one end thereof and a damper upholding the other end of the support rod and disposed to the handle section while being located outside the body of the handle section.
With this construction of the conventional archery bow stabilizer, a relatively large mass moment of inertia acts on the archery bow due to the displaced positioning of the damper, i.e., positioning of the damper relatively remote from the longitudinal axis of the bow.
It is well known that, in the shooting condition, the shaft of an arrow is brought into pressure contact with the wall of the bow. Next, at the very moment of release, the arrow shaft presents a curved shaped, which curve is concave to the body of the bow. For a while during the initial stage of shooting, the arrow shaft alternately assumes both curves (i.e., concave and convex). This series of alternate behavior of arrow shafts is in general referred to as "archeries paradox".
During this archeries paradox, the arrow shaft advances, at the very moment of the release, in such a fashion as to repulse the body of the bow. Thus, in order to effectuate stable shooting of the arrow, it is strongly required that the bow be able to present delicate reaction neatly responsive to the initial behavior of the arrow at the very moment of the release.
In the case of the conventional stabilizer construction, the outside positioning of the damper results in a relatively large mass moment of inertia acting on the body of the bow, which more or less restrains the above-described delicate reaction of the bow in response to the above-described complicated initial behavior of the arrow at the very moment of the release.
It is also well known that the stabilizing effect by a stabilizer is controlled by the distance between the end weight element and the damper. Needless to say, the longer the distance, the larger the stabilizing effect. Provided that the entire distance between the end weight element and the longitudinal axis of the bow is fixed and constant, the outside positioning of the intermediate damper sets limits to the length of the distance between the intermediate damper and the end weight element, while controlling the stabilizing effect by the stabilizer.